The Truth Will Fill My Soul
by RyssaElle
Summary: Hermione disappeared after the War ended. She found solace in dancing. Five years later she is faced with a tribute performance for the Wizard Wars and a Marriage Law binding her to the man who broke her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV:

I can hear the audience grow quiet as the lights dim and the cellos begin to play.

**…One… two...breathe **

I hold my pose as I hear the curtains begin to pull apart; the last barrier between myself and the wizarding world. A world that had not seen this witch in five years.

**...Remember to breathe…**

Following the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Hermione had decided to disappear from the public eye of the wizarding world. She hadn't explained to her friends her decision to leave. She had just left one day in search of some peace after the end of the war and to heal after the many deaths she experienced including her parents. She had disappeared from England 3 months after The Battle of Hogwarts. She ended up settling in Monte Carlo, France. A place that still had magical roots but that allowed her peace of mind. Upon arrival to the vibrant city, she struggled with what she should do to start new. She had found an apartment and had taken to exploring her new city. She soon stumbled upon a dance academy for wizards/witches. As she had watched the dancers throughout the day from all ages, she knew she had found her answer. No one knew that Hermione was a dancer. She had begun dance lessons once she could walk and had secretly continued her dance studies within the walls of Hogwarts and during the summers. She was quite accomplished in many forms of dancing. The war had taken that away from her but the thought of returning to the art made her smile for the first time in weeks. When she had left the studio, she bumped into one of the male dancers.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Oh yes. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said

"Don't worry about it. It's not every day that one bumps into such a beautiful witch." He said with a smile

"Well thank you. My name is Mia" I answered.

He obviously knew who I was but he didn't say anything and responded that his name was Jacques.

**…Three… Four...**

I looked back up and he was smiling and then proceeded to ask if I was a dancer. I replied that I was and he stated that I should apply to the Academy. Jacques was the first friend I had made in my new city and soon I found myself very at ease with him. A couple days later I accidently let it slip my real identity and I froze. He lifted my chin and told me that he already knew who I was but hadn't wanted to press for anything. Over a cup of coffee I explained why I had relocated and that I wanted to live in anonymity. He then calmly took my hand and explained that I desperately needed his help if I really wanted to be anonymous. Shortly thereafter I found myself at a salon studio that was owned by his twin sister. Six hours later I had walked out with straight sunshine blonde hair that fell to my lower back. This simple change was so startling that I couldn't even recognize myself. Jacques' sister Ava also had helped me learn how to correctly apply makeup. Within weeks, I was accepted to the dance academy and spent my days dancing my troubles away. And now five years later, that same dance academy had been asked to perform a show in tribute to the events of the Two Wizarding Wars and that is how I found myself on a stage, posed to dance in front of those who were but a memory.

**…Five… Six...**

The performance would illustrate the fear, hope, and loss that had occurred during that troubling time. When those dancers who had been chosen to dance in the piece had been informed, I slightly freaked. Jacques would say it was more than slightly. In the ensuing chaos, I quickly discovered that I had not been as anonymous as I thought. My fellow dancers, who were also close friends and even the teachers, knew the truth but had respected my wishes. And now 3 months later, 10 female and 10 male dancers were performing the two-hour piece that paid tribute to those in the seats beyond the stage and also to me. And in a way, forming this piece and trusting my friends with the information from that time in my life, had healed myself more than I ever knew it could.

I shifted my eyes to Nicollette who stood next to me, mirroring my pose. She gave me a calming smile.

**…Seven… Eight…I can do this…**

I heard the music swell as myself, Nicollette, Raine, Amara, and Aradia began to unfold the tale beginning with the formation of the First Order of the Phoenix. I made my way around the stage, pushing all my fear and anxiety out of my mind. We were supposed to be illustrating the formation of the Order of the Phoenix. I thought of Harry's and Neville's parents. Both fighting to provide a safe future for their sons. Both of whom were lost to their sons. I couldn't see the audience but I knew they saw me and recognized me as I heard a gasps erupt once they saw my face clearly. I inwardly smirked.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the five male dancers dressed in fitted black suits with charcoal masks that surrounded their eyes make their way to their respective partner. Marc and I circle each other. Soon we are dancing as each of us struggle for power thus illustrating the struggle between the Order and the Death Eaters. Marc pulls me in as I struggle. He lifts me in the air and I lean out as he holds my legs against his chest. I once again find my feet on the ground and twirl out of Marc's grasp. The men have begun to retreat off stage as Nicollette, myself, Amara, Raine, and Aradia finish out the peace signifying the end of the First War. I slowly exit the stage as the music begins to trail off. As I dance off the stage, I could feel the eyes of a man following my movements. The man who had betrayed my heart, who was a large reason I fled to France, and is the man the Ministry has stated I have to marry within the next 9 months, as part of the new Marriage Law.

Draco POV:

He stared at his reflection. Had he ever been happy? He could remember a time when he had been happy even though it had been during a time of war. It had been with her. The woman who had completely loved him and had seen past the mask of hate he had been forced to wear in order to survive his childhood. She had been his sole reason for making it through the war. She had been the light in his life that he had been missing. She made the pain bearable and gave him strength to work against the regime of his father and the murderous, demented Lord Voldemort. But as quickly as she had come into his life, she had disappeared and he only had himself to blame.

The day of Voldemort's demise was the happiest day for Draco. He couldn't believe he was free. Free to love the woman of his dreams. His joy had been destroyed as he had drunk the drink which Draco later learned had contained a love potion due to his father's actions. In an instant the thoughts of his true love had been replaced by the woman his father deemed appropriate for his son. Draco remembered feeling trapped as he watched himself propose to Astoria Greengrass on the field of battle and saw the pain caused in the eyes of the woman he truly wanted to be with.

Draco punched his mirror in anger as he recalled the day his father had once again been the reason for his pain and misery. Months following that fateful day contained daily doses of the love potion supplied by his father during morning breakfast. However, a year later even the old man couldn't have controlled the extent of Draco's injuries in a friendly game of Quidditch with a group of friends. Draco had ended up in St. Mungos in a coma. Due to this, the doctors at St. Mungos had him heavily sedated and in the early morning following the accident his father had been apprehended by St. Mungos security trying to inject his comatose son with the love potion. Upon waking up, Draco was once again a free man who was no longer under his father's control. His father had been placed in Azkaban for his crime and Astoria on house arrest.

The day Draco left the hospital; he began searching for Hermione, his true love. He refused to believe that no one had seen her in five years. She had been too close to Potter and Weasley. She wouldn't have left them. However after questioning them, harassing their families, and stake-outs he was no closer to finding her. She really had disappeared from the world. And every day since then Draco had died a little more until that fateful day when an owl from the Ministry had arrived with the announcement regarding the new imposed Marriage Law. He had been angry when he had learned that he had a year to marry the assigned witch or else be forced into a Muggle lifestyle. His anger had receded once he had seen who his assigned witch was, Hermione Granger. He had yelled for joy when he realized that within the year he would be married to the witch of his dreams. However, that was 3 months ago and he still had no idea where his little witch was. He knew he had caused her pain as was evident by her disappearance but he was certain that she wouldn't want to lose her memories of her life as a witch and thus would have to seek him out. He just wasn't sure if that would happen. His witch was temperamental and unforgiving.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What have you done to your mirror?" yelled Narcissa.

"Reparo" muttered Draco

"Draco, she will come to you eventually. She has to. She is too brilliant to go back into a Muggle life with no friends or family. No memory of who she is" Narcissa said.

"What if she doesn't, Mother? I caused her so much pain. So much misery that she fled the country and left her friends." Draco said.

"I have a feeling you will find her very soon, my son." Narcissa softly said with a small smile. "Now we must hurry, the performance begins in an hour and you know how I dislike being late."

Forty-five minutes later, Draco found himself seated in front of a stage with the curtains closed. He gazed around and saw his mother talking to Pansy's mother. He saw Pansy sitting next to Neville her husband of 4 years. He always thought they were an odd couple but he wasn't one to judge a person's true love. On the other side of Pansy, Daphne had arrived with her soon-to-be husband Ron Weasley. The two of them made Draco gagged a bit. Ron sat next to Blaise talking animatedly about the latest Quidditch game. All while Blaise holding hands with his girl Luna while she discussed something with Ginny Potter who sat next to her husband Harry. The announcement the Marriage Law three months previously had been met with initial hostility but eventually all parties had begun to put aside past mistakes and the couples all seemed to be very happy with their assigned spouses. Draco desperately hoped that he would soon be as happy with his witch.

Soon the orchestra began to play a soft medley which quickly hushed the crowd. The lights dimmed and the curtains began to move. Magical gold letters hovered 5 feet above the stage. _"An evil lord soon grew too much power. He promised power and status to his followers. A new world order. Against such a demon rose a group, an Order who looked to the phoenix as its hope for the chance at a rebirth. This is the story of the Two Wizarding Wars filled with years of fear and death but also family bonds and friendships tested in time of war. A time that would force children to rise to the stature of adults and finish what their parent's started."_The last of the words floated away and the music grew louder. The audience fixed their eyes on 5 female dancers who began to dance the story of filled with a somber beginning and every so often golden words would glitter propelling the story forward.

Draco's gaze was soon drawn to one female dancer. Something about her seemed familiar. He watched as she performed turns and twirls. She twirled closer towards the end of the stage, the music slowed and the dancer's face was lit by a golden light. Draco's eyes grew wide. _It's her. She's here. Her hair, it's blonde! She's beautiful._ Draco looked over to the Potters whose faces were as shocked as his as they recognized the golden-haired beauty. He felt his mother squeeze his hand. He looked at her face and he knew. His mother knew she would be here.

"You knew she would be dancing. How?" he whispered.

"How do you think a performing dance academy from France won the rights to design and perform the tribute to the Wars? I sit on the board who organized this week's celebration." Narcissa smoothly replied.

"Thank you Mother." Draco responded

"Don't thank me yet, she'll probably hex you the minute she spots you." Narcissa said as she returned her gaze to the stage.

Draco's gaze returned to Hermione. She had grown into a woman during the last five years. Her blonde hair was tied back from her face and hung down her back in curls. Her cheekbones were more prominent; her eyes glittered with happiness as she danced around in a tattered light blue dress. His eyes gazed down her body. She had beautiful curves. Her breasts had grown a bit and Draco felt himself go hard at the thought of tasting her breasts again. He imagined running his hands down her flat stomach. Her legs were long and lean from hours of dancing. He imagined those legs wrapped around his hips as he pounded inside her. He let out a groan and realized that his mother must have heard him. She looked over, saw desire written over his body, and giggled at her son's predicament.

Draco watched as his witch was approached by a male dancer dressed as a Death Eater. The man pulled Hermione into his body. They struggle back and forth and eventually she is lifted into the air and her legs are braced against this man's chest as she leans back. I see red. I'm ready to charge up the stage when I realize that she has returned to the ground and the five men are retreating allowing the female dancers to finish their performance and slowly leave the stage. Draco looked down at his watch, less than two hours and he would have his witch back in his arms. Golden words flutter over the stage as the Death Eater dancers end their song-_"The fall of a Dark Lord brings peace to a broken world but not without loss of many lives."_  
>***Song during dance: A longer version of <strong>Evanescence "Cloud 9<strong>". Mainly the instrumental portion.***


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV:

I brushed past Ryssa, Camilla, and Iyla as they began to take the stage with Wulf, Basile, and Fynn. I quickly change my dance attire for my next song. I watched as Olivia, Julian, Sophia, Remi, Aradia, and Talon join the others on stage. The women are in brilliant yellows and reds pieces while the men wear blue and green. They dance around to quick and upbeat notes reliving the joy felt on the night of Voldemort's untimely demise. I glanced into the audience who watch as the dancers merrily perform the happiness that occurred during the subsequent 14 years.  
>My eyes land on the faces of my longtime friends. Harry no longer carries the weight of the world. I can feel the happiness he has which I suspect is from the red-head witch sitting next to him. Ginny had become even more beautiful. Next to Ginny sat my favorite Ravenclaw. Luna still held that dreamy look upon her face as she gazed at the stage. I had always been envious of her. Many thought she was looney but I knew that she was quite brilliant. Brillant in that she did not waste her cares on the opinions of those who did not appreciate her. By the olive-skinned hand covering Luna's own, I knew that the Slytherin held his own appreciation for the witch. Next to Blaise, I spotted my favorite Weasley boy, Ron. I giggled as I realized that he was sitting in the midst of multiple Slytherins. I never thought I'd see the day but I guess even he had to grow up sometime. Then my eyes settled on Pansy and Neville. I held a place in my heart for this duo. They hadn't needed a Marriage Law to grow past the mistakes of the past. Suddenly, Pansy's gaze flickered and her eyes met my own. She gave a sweet smile and turned to Neville who immediately looked in my direction. I smiled at the two of them. Five years ago I had saved Pansy from a group of Death Eaters eager to punish her for her father's failures. I took her to the hospital wing, where a love-struck Neville spent weeks healing the broken girl. 6 months after my escape to France, I received word of their impending marriage. I owled them with my congratulations and had corresponded with them a couple times over the years. They were the only ties to my past I had brought into my new life.<p>

I jerked back to reality as Nicollette poked my side warning me the end of the happy orchestral swells. We were dressed in dark black dresses that have slits up the sides and charcoal masks, mirroring the look of the male Death Eaters standing behind the curtains with us. The music suddenly turned dark as fog began to roll across the stage. The 6 happy pairs of dancers on stage stopped mid lift and backed away as they saw me, Marc, Nicollette, Jacques, Amara, Vane, Raine, and Talon pounced from behind the side curtains pushing the happy atmosphere off the stage. We moved slowly and decisively. I imagined the haughtiness and arrogance of those long since dead Death Eaters. The men loosely formed a circle as the women danced around and throughout them. Soon we were joined by the rest of the 6 pairs who had quickly changed into similar Death Eater garb as ourselves. We swayed to the music signifying our Lord's rebirth.

In a circle we stood on the stage. As the strings died I heard the percussion and lower instruments begin the pounding beat. On the second beat, the women fell to the floor. Canes manifested in the men's hands. Every beat was met as men pounded their canes and the women pounded their fists onto the ground. The fog began to pull into the center of the circle and swirl into a mountain. The music peaked as the fog began to glow green and ultimately exploding. I felt myself pulled up by Marc. The couples began an eerie waltz as the fog continued its glow. Though this dance was signifying the end of peace and beginning of terror, I found it erotically beautiful. The couples quickly stopped as orchestra reached its final crescendo. The men flung their partner out toward the ground but remained linked. I held Marc's hand as I felt the music stop. Raine let out a piercing scream as the music ceased and the fog plunched the stage in darkness. Silence as golden words _**welcomed the return of the **_**great**_** Lord Voldemort**_**.** We all quietly exited the stage amidst the darkness.

Draco POV:  
>She had disappeared from the stage and I found my attention unable to focus on the colorful dancers, dancing in merriment at the end of the First War. I found the dance ironic that it symbolized the intermittent 14 years of "peace" when I fact I knew that they was no such thing. Those years had been the years my father beat his demonic beliefs into my mind. I recalled those early years at Hogwarts due to my father's assumption that a filthy mudblood could do better than I a pureblood. A son of Slytherin. I recalled the first time I had uttered the word "mudblood" at her. She had plainly stated the way my father got me onto the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I was so angry, that the word just flew out and I immediately regretted it as I saw the tears form in her eyes. Her strength. That is what I first notice of her. She had an inner flame as brilliant as any Gryffindor. It gave her an inner strength that I found myself wanting to wrap around myself. That strength had propelled her fist into my face the following year at school. I recall being stunned by her action. And secretly thrilled at the tingles her touch had elicited on my skin. Yes, the young Draco had it bad for the Muggleborn witch.<p>

The change sudden movement on stage brought me back as I found my witch, now dressed as a Death Eater. She moved in an unnerving rhythm and I found myself entranced as she was joined by more Death Eaters. I realized that the piece was the rebirth of Voldemort at the end of the TriWizarding Tournament when Harry had been whisked to a graveyard surrounding by Death Eaters paying tribute to their Lord. My father included. The reminder of such an evil brought a sick taste into my mouth. My father was nothing more than a coward sacrificing his family for a demon.

My eyes focused on Hermione as she fell to the ground and began to pound the ground in tune with the pounding symphony. The fog began to pull into the center of stage and building upon itself. Soon it grew rather tall and began to emit a disturbingly green glow. She was suddenly pulled up by the same male dancer as in the first number and they began a sort of waltz number with the other pairings. However it wasn't a typical waltz. Yes it was beautiful but hauntingly so. The music continued to crescendo as she moved about the stage. Dangerously beautiful she was. And then as her partner lowered her down, the music suddenly stopped as the fog plunged the stage into darkness. A woman's piercing scream shot out of the darkness. I sat in awe as I noticed the figures moving off the stage in the darkness. I released a breath as I realized that I had been expecting Voldemort to emerge from the column of fog. In fact, by the look on my mother's face and the bone-crushing grip she held on my arm, she had been expecting to see him too. I was never as happy as I was now for artistic licenses.

Hermione POV:  
>I let out a giggle as we exited the stage. Nicollette raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Can you imagine if we had actually had Voldemort emerge from the fog?" Her eyes got wide as she released a laugh, "everyone would have run out the doors!"<p>

"I know!" I said as I quickly swished my wand over my body changing my dark attire for a one-shoulder red dress and Nicolette changes into the same dress only in yellow complementing her chestnut hair.

I take my place on the side of the stage behind Iyla who is wearing an orange dress. I see the golden letters on stage...

**"A new Order of The Phoenix forms of old and new members. As the evil permeates the world, this Order rises anew to provide defense."**

As a piano begins softly, followed by the cellos and violins; we make our way on stage as the horns begin the melodious beat. A fast paced beat full of color and imagery: illustrating the hope that even in the darkest of times, can be maintained through family and friends. We've spelled our feet to leave footprints of fire or sparks of hope. Soon enough I'm making my exit. As I'm changing my costume yet again, I hear the cellos begin to die down. I quickly put my hair in a bun and make my way towards stage. I enter the stage with Raine, Amara, Camilla, and Sophia. I stifle a giggle as I look at our pink outfits. Never have we looked so ridiculous. Wearing black dance pants, a pink top, and a top hat, we take our places on a dark stage.

Suddenly a guitar strikes through the air, follow by a rock'n'roll drum set. We begin dancing around as parchments begin to appear hovering around the stage and above the audience. These contain the stupid rules put into effect by that deplorable woman; Dolores Umbridge under the influence of the Dark Lord put her into the walls of Hogwarts. Right on cue Jacques and Remi make their way mischievously onto the stage. We continue to dance around them in fluttery little movements, not heeding their presence. Then rights as the drummer hits the cymbals, fireworks explode. Soon enough the five of us are jumping around through the harmless firework display. The rules floating above begin to catch fire and fall to the ground. The fireworks continued and right as the drums and guitar begin to peak, a dragon emerged from the fireworks and straight through our final pose and disappears over the audience.

**"Two brilliant men prove their loyalty towards a school and its headmaster. Comically ousting the abusive pink regime of Umbridge."**I heard a man's voice yell "that's how a Weasley does it!" A smile warms my face; I instantly knew it was George. Oh how I have missed his pranks. He was then shushed by his wife Angelina.

The curtains draw to a close allowing us five to clear the stage and for the props manager to charm the firework residue from the floor. Changing into a simple grey halter dress-no slits in the skirt, I watch as the curtain opens to the sounds of a soft cello drifting through the air. Onstage I watch as Talon in a black suit sways to the beat.

**"A young boy is forced into the acts of man to a perilous mission for the safety of his mother. A mission he does not want but one he cannot refuse."**Talon continues to dance around and eventually a dark medley emerges from the lower orchestra. Indecisiveness is evident in his actions. Everywhere he turns he is met by dark shadows pulling at him, until ultimately he is too afraid. Talon exits the stage.  
>Nicolette, Aradia, Ryssa, Iyla, Olivia, and myself make our way out onto the stage to a quartet of strings somberly playing their tune as golden words flicker…<strong><br>**

**"A Headmaster, teacher, protector, father-figure, and friend is dead. Killed by a man who later proved himself as Dumbledore's most loyal. A man who must act on the side of darkness until such a time emerges that the light will win out." **

As I'm twisting and twirling, I see Dumbledore in my mind. I see him at the Head's table when I was sorted into Gryffindor. I see him with a twinkle in his eye telling me that 3 turns should do it. I see a man who risked everything for the world. For people who thought he was old and crazy, but a man known as the only being to whom Voldemort had feared. A man whose presence protected the youth of the Wizarding world. A man who left me a silly book leading me onto a dangerous journey. There is no happiness in this dance. I am center stage and a pale blue light falls upon me. A river of tears falling down my face as I turn and twirl in remembrance of my Headmaster. Before long it is only me dancing on the stage…with a final chord on a cello. I mutter my thanks for this professor. Sending a ball of light into the air above me. The curtains draw close. I hear the voice of our director, letting the audience know that the intermission will commence for the next 15 minutes.  
>I exit the stage and am engulfed by the arms of Jacques and Nicollette. They are my rocks. I pull myself together.<p>

"So was the guy who yelled one of the Weasley twins?" Jacques asks.

"Yes, that was George. I'll introduce you later this week." I reply. I had previously asked the director that protective wards be placed around the stage and back hallways. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Harry or Ron. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to finish the performance if they found me during intermission which the whole group of them is probably trying to do now. I sit at my station, looking into the mirror. I can just imagine Ron's face turning a bright shade of red as he tries to force his way past the barrier. Some things will never change with that boy. Up to this point I've refused to accept that my life will drastically change at the end of the performance. My childhood friends will swarm to me, asking me why I left, and how worried they have been. Then there is the entire magical community including the two-bit hack reporter Rita Skeeter that I surely hope has since left the world. I stifle a groan as I slam my head on the counter.

"Don't go bruising your pretty face, Hermione." Jacques cheekily says into my ear. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Are you kidding? It's going to be horrible. I have a slew of officials, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the Weasley women to deal with. It's the bloody apocalypse. And let's not forget forceful fiancé." I groan.

"They all will understand. And for the fiancé, at least he is devilishly handsome." Jacques replies

"I will hex you if you say one more word about HIM." I snapped. I can't deal with them all after the show. I'm going to be bloody tired and emotional and a mess. I know, I'll write them a letter. I quickly Accio a quill and piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Nicollette whispers

"I'm telling the Weasleys and Harry to back off tonight and that I will be at the Burrow in two days. As for HIM, I'm telling him to stay the hell away from me until tomorrow evening. I am going to have to deal with him first. I can already feel the pull of the law beginning." I whispered back.

**Harry, Ron, Ginny, Weasleys, Neville, Luna, etc…**  
><strong>I know you all are probably banging on the protection shields but please don't. I will meet you all at the Burrow. In two days, at 4:00pm. You can curse and kill me then.<strong>  
><strong>H.G. <strong>

**Malfoy,**  
><strong>I know you are here. Your mother organized this. She isn't as sneaky as she thinks she was that day in France. I will meet with you tomorrow at 6:00pm in the lobby of my hotel. I know you were planning on rushing at me the minute this is over tonight but I would truly appreciate if you did not. I am already emotionally fried and exhausted and the night is not over. So stop yelling at the security personnel, insisting that because you are a Malfoy, you should be let by. They won't listen to you. I will see you tomorrow. <strong>  
><strong>H.G.<strong>

I folded the letters up and try to slowly walk over to one of the security personnel. "Could you please see that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy receive these?" I ask. He replied that he would. Well at least I've bought myself tonight.

Draco Pov:  
>As quickly as the dark stage emptied, it suddenly became engulf by women in red, orange, and yellow one-shoulder dresses as gold words glittered by…<strong><br>**

**"A new Order of The Phoenix forms of old and new members. As the evil permeates the world, this Order rises anew to provide defense."**

She always did look damn sexy in red. I watched as my little witch danced around leaving footprints of fire in her wake. She truly is a fiery temptress: passionate, brave, and very temperamental. I imagine her fire under me, calling out my name as she screams out in ecstasy. What a silly thing to imagine. I highly doubt that my name will be said in anything else than disgust in the foreseeable future. I had messed up badly but it wasn't really my fault. I had been under the spell of a potion. But those words, on that day. I had said the foulest words to her and I laughed at seeing her heartbreak in front of me. I was irrevocably screwed in every sense of the word. How in the hell would I regain her trust again. But she's the brightest witch of our age. She KNOWS how toxic love potions can be. There are books full of facts. She will have to believe me but she is a Gryffindor. Loyalty is something they most value and I had been cruel to her for so many years. She is probably certain I never meant any of those words of love and admiration. As I sat there watching my fire-kissed witch, I realized that I Draco Malfoy had no plan in place. Nothing but my love to go on. Wait, where'd she go. She was right there. Next to the brunette in yellow.

The cellos slowly receded their tune. And she appears wearing pink and a hat. What in the hell? I see her stifle an adorable giggle. Then a guitar riffs through the air. Followed by a drum set. Seriously, a rock concert at a tribute performance full of old witches and wizards? Then I'm seeing rules upon parchments, rules long since burned at Hogwarts. They are floating on the stage and above the audience. I remember these. _That horrid woman from the Ministry who was obsessed with pink… Oh my hell. They are not_. And then I see two men racing around the stage sporting red hair. Suddenly the stage is accosted with fireworks bouncing and shooting off in midair. Hermione just keeps dancing with the most beautiful smile. And then it grows. A dragon from behind the dancers, just like the dragon that chased the demented, cat-obsessed woman from the halls of Hogwarts. It soars into the audience and explodes above my head. Golden words flutter in front of the stilled dancers…

**"Two brilliant men prove their loyalty towards a school and its headmaster. Comically ousting the abusive pink regime of Umbridge." **And then I hear the Weasley twin yell "that's how a Weasley does it!" _It certainly is, Weasley._

The curtains draw close allowing the stage to be cleaned and the old witches a chance to regain their composure. The curtains open releasing a blonde young man in a black suit dancing to the notes of a single cello. Why that little, bloody witch! Then I see the golden words appear in front of the man**…**

**"A young boy is forced into the act of a man. A perilous mission for the safety of his mother. A mission he does not want but one he cannot refuse."** I feel every eye in the audience focus in on my blonde head. I want to sink beneath the heavy air but a Malfoy does not show distress. Soon enough the man exits the stage and again I am meet with the sight of my little witch in a grey, flowing dress making her way onto the stage. _Oh she will pay!_

The six witches dance to the somber tone as words I don't want to see appear before them**…****"A Headmaster, teacher, protector, father-figure, and friend is dead. Killed by a man who later proved himself as Dumbledore's most loyal. A man who must act on the side of darkness until such a time emerges that the light will win out." ****  
><strong>

I watch as my little witch pours her heart out in remembrance of the man who meant so much to her heart. I see tears flowing down her cheeks and falling onto the floor. I want nothing more than to pull her into my embrace and soak those tears into my shirt as I hold her close. I then realize that I am also crying. Crying for the boy forced into a cold, dark world. A boy forced to kill a mentor. And a boy saved by a man who loved him more than his father ever did. A dead man. Shortly I see my witch alone on stage, sending a ball of white light into air above her as the curtains draw to a close. The director announces that there will be a short 15 minute intermission. I quickly wipe the tears off my face and turn to my mother who also is holding back tears.

"Why don't we get up and walk about, Mother?" I gently ask

"Of course son, but if you are planning on sneaking back stage to see her it won't happen. A protection barrier has been placed around the stage. Neither you nor anyone of the audience can pass through the barrier." She responds knowingly.

I exchange glances with Pansy and Blaise as I pass their seats. Out in the foyer, everyone is discussing the brilliant performance and also a certain witch. Gossip pours about as I entered; they know and wonder how I am taking everything. The matches made by the Marriage Law are public knowledge and I'm sure everyone is expecting to see me attack the poor girl. I catch a rather red-faced Weasley arguing with security personnel obviously angry that he cannot race back to the witch himself. I chuckle as I see the Weasley women hound on the poor man. He has no fighting chance. Those women are as fierce as the hair on their heads. A security officer hands a piece of parchment to Potter and then approaches me with one as well.

**Malfoy,**  
><strong>I know you are here. Your mother organized this. She isn't as sneaky as she thinks she was that day in France. I will meet with you tomorrow at 6:00pm in the lobby of my hotel. I know you were planning on rushing at me the minute this is over tonight but I would truly appreciate if you did not. I am already emotionally fried and exhausted and the night is not over. So stop yelling at the security personnel, insisting that because you are a Malfoy, you should be let by. They won't listen to you. I will see you tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>H.G.<strong>

I quickly scan through the words. Chuckling as she berates my Malfoy behavior. So the little witch knew my mother was the cause of her current predicament. I honestly don't know if I can uphold her request. I need her so badly but then I see her initials smudged with tears. It breaks my heart and I instantly realize that I will acquiesce to her request.

"What is that, Draco?" Narcissa asks

"Hermione asking that I not rush her at the end of the performance. To meet her tomorrow." I softly reply

"Well Draco, it is probably not a bad idea. You don't need her to be any angrier towards you. You should probably do as she asks."

"Of course, Mother. Oh and she says that you aren't as adept at sneakiness as you thought. She knows of your involvement." I said

"Of course she does. Ms. Granger is extremely smart." Narcissa replied

We make our way back to the seats just as the lights begin to dim.

Hermione Pov:  
>The audience has returned to their seats. All 20 of us are posed behind the curtain in blues, plums, or charcoal pieces. The curtains pull apart as a blue ball hovers at the front of the stage.<p>

**"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."** And it quickly disappears, the stage is lit and the music heavy as we dance to the fear. Surrendering to the hopelessness of the moment. I remember this night. The night that we ran. The last night I would see Draco until his Aunt tortured me months later. Draco had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding under the effects of polyjuice, just as Harry had been. Once Kingsley patronus released the message, Draco pushed me to Harry and Ron. Yelling for them to take me away. And they had.

I pull my thoughts back to the dance, as I twirling and eventually led off by Remi. Looking into the eyes of the audience I see them all remember the fear of that night. A night the world was plunged into Hell. The next song begins with a haunting quartet. I watch as all the dancers beside myself are clad in Ravenclaw blue, Gryffindor scarlet, Hufflepuff yellow, and Slytherin emerald. They are dancing in rhythm of oppression and fear that my friends at Hogwarts had lived in during the following year. The dancing proceeds to grow ever more violent with pushes and shoves. I glimpse Nicollette and Aradia fall on the floor and roll backstage. I quickly finish putting on my finishing touches. I'm clad in a brilliant blue ballet tutu with beautiful diamonds across the bodice. I finish lacing up my blue ballet shoes and head towards the stage. I hover on the end of the stage as I see the golden words…

**"A pure of heart and courageous daughter of Gryffindor finds herself within the tainted walls of a menacing manor. At the mercy of a Voldemort's most loyal and only female Death Eater."** The soft tunes pull me onto the stage. I begin my beautiful ballet solo regaling the experience at Malfoy Manor. The fear, the misery, and the blinding pain. I try not to think of that night. I know that I will break down on the stage. I remember focusing my gaze on Draco that night. The love in his eyes gave me strength. Everyone is expecting me to fail. That gives me my courage. I have never failed anything in my life and today will not start that day. Tears once again flood my eyes as I feel the golden words appear around me.

**"A free elf saves a goblin, wandmaker, and a Ravenclaw as two mighty men race to free their friend. Her freedom is gained but with a terrible price. The noble and free house elf dies in the arms of his friend Harry Potter." **I close my eyes as I recall the last words out of Dobby's mouth and then Harry's pain. This is for you Dobby. Thank you for answering Narcissa's call. I eventually finish out my somber performance and slowly walk off stage.

Draco Pov:  
>The curtains open as a blue sphere appears before the dancers. <strong>"<strong>**The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." ** Suddenly the dancers take off. Scuttling and rushing about in the ensuing fray that had resulted from that one message. I remember that night. I had been given a polyjuice potion along with Harry as a reward for my service to the Order. I had an hour with my witch. She had been truly beautiful that evening and then hell broke loose. As Kingsley patronus vanished, witches and wizards disapperated. Death Eaters swarmed the tent. I pushed Hermione to Harry and Ron. The ones who had promised me they would guard her. They disappeared and I disapperated to the forest behind Malfoy Manor. That night when I had returned to the Manor, my mother waited for me in my room. I remember crying into my mother that I could very well never see my witch again. She had told me that I had to live. That I had to fight every day to see her again. And that promise had gotten me through.

The song has changed and I can't see Hermione anywhere on stage. I see the dancers wearing the colors of the Hogwarts's Houses. The dancing takes a dark full turn. The abuse at the hand of the Death Eaters that final year had been bare-able for any Slytherin but the other houses held students exuding fear. The dancers all fall away from the stage as

**"A pure of heart and courageous daughter of Gryffindor finds herself within the tainted walls of a menacing manor. At the mercy of a Voldemort's most loyal and only female Death Eater." **_Oh no. Not this. Not this night. _Then I see her emerge in a blue ballet tutu on and matching blue ballet shoes tied up her calves. She begins to dance around the stage. That night haunts my mind. The moment my mother had pushed inside my room, I knew something was wrong. When she told me who had been brought to the Manor, I ran for the hall. She couldn't be here. They were to keep her safe. I walked in on my demented Aunt torturing Hermione. I instantly had to quell the vomit forcing itself up my throat. She found my face and focused on my face. I couldn't do anything to help her. The woman I loved was being tortured on the floor in front of me. Then suddenly Rona and Harry had forced themselves into the room. And freed her.

**"A free elf saves a goblin, wandmaker, and a Ravenclaw as two mighty men race to free their friend. Her freedom is gained but with a terrible price. The noble and free house elf dies in the arms of his friend Harry Potter."** Dobby had arrived to free them. I watched him disapperated her away and I felt the crushing weight in my chest lessen. I later learned that my mother had called Dobby in to help. He had saved the life of my love and his friends. But he had paid dearly for it. I watched as my witch finished her piece in sadness.

Hermione Pov:

The precise moment I exited the stage, a complete switch occurred. Red light filled the stage as the music swiftly changes to one of anticipation. Nicolette quickly changes my blue outfit in a red one more of a militant style. A group of 10 dancers clad in red face off with a group of 10 Death Eaters. Golden words draw the battle lines.

**"Parents, professors, and students prepare for battle against true evil and hate. They are outnumbered." ** The words vanish as trumpets issue a call to arms. And then it begins. There is only way to describe this dance, beautiful chaos. I face off with a Camilla who is dressed as a Death Eater. The rhythmic fighting and explosions convey the intensity of that night. I twirl as an arrow of fire whooshes past me. Camilla lunches and I throw myself over her in a barrel turn. Suddenly Remi is in front of me and I'm on the ground. He lunches right as I twist left and push myself off the floor. In what seems like an eternity, golden letters call a cease fire…

**"My followers are greater and stronger than your children. More shall surely die unless Harry Potter brings himself into the Forbidden Forest." ** As the words had appeared, the dancers had slowly moved off the stage. Myself, Amara, Iyla, and Nicollette quickly change from the fighting garb. We are now in white dresses of varying lengths. Suddenly the stage is lit with a white light and we make our way out onto the stage while a flute and harp play out their sincere song. I recalled that night. Watching my best friend make his way to the Forbidden Forest in a desperate hope to save those of us who remained. Harry had always wanted to protect us. He hadn't wanted Fred or Lupin to die because of him. That how he felt regarding the war. That it was his fault.

**"A son, brother, and friend welcomed death" ** and a bright green light erupted from the stage. We continue to dance as Death Eaters begin to emerge around us.

**"A great lie told on behalf of a son" **and the Death Eaters overran us in their triumphant march. Behind the stage, I once again returned to the red military dress with a flick of the wand. The jubilant Death Eaters hover towards the front of the stage as those of us representing the light make our way onto the stage.

**"A call to surrender is met by the actions of a once shy Gryffindor who issues a call to arms" **and then Jacques and Vane push through the crowd wielding swords. I see Pansy squeal as her husband turns a vibrant shade of red. Jacques and Vane plummet their swords into the stage and the fighting resumes. Eventually the fighting ends with a crash **"through the efforts of many, an evil is vanquished." ** The audience burst in applause and the lights dim. My dress, Nicollette's, and Raine's change from red to a pure white. The stage is empty as we begin our tribute to those who lost their lives. I feel the names of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape glow around me.

Draco Pov:

I watch as the battle wages on the stage. My witch is beautiful. She is jumping, swaying, twirling, and rolling around the stage. The words paying tribute to my mother remind me that I had one parent devoted to my happiness. I jump into the air as the fighting ends. Clapping for my witch and her friends. I As I settle back into my seat, as the remaining three witches dresses magically transform in white and the stage is lit by candlelight. I watch as names appear in golden letters. James and Lily Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, and many others. The names eventually fuse themselves onto one of the witch's dresses, subtly turning them gold.

**"Each of the names represents those we lost. Those whose lives and sacrifices led to our freedom. We dance in honor of those names. We will never forget." **The curtains close and no eye is dry. No person in the wizarding world did not escape without losing someone of consequence. The curtains quickly reopen, presenting the dancers taking a bow. My mother stands with tears in her eyes and begins to clap. Soon the entire audience is clapping. I watch as my witch takes a bow with tears in her eyes. The curtains close once again as the audience begins to make their way out into the foyer. The audience is soon swarming with press wanting to catch a glimpse of the performers as the exit the building. Suddenly doors to my right are thrown open and I see security personnel surrounding the male dancers who have placed themselves around the female dancers including my witch.

They struggle through the hordes of press and make their way to the apparition site. As I catch a glimpse of my witch looking at me, I recall her request. As much as I want to give her the space, I cannot. The pull of the Marriage Law is pulling us together even more.

"Mother, where is the dance company staying?" I ask

"Oh they are staying at the Guiding Light Hotel. She is in room 406." She replies

I kiss my sneaky mother. The company is staying at a hotel that has recently been bought by Malfoy Industries and as its C.E.O. I have access to the entire building. I smirk as I apparate to the lobby of the hotel. I make my way into her room and cast a quick disillusion spell on myself as I hear her turn off the shower. She walked into the room wearing nothing more than a towel. She begins to pull her wet hair into a braid. And then she removed the towel. I stifle a groan as my gaze falls upon her flush body with drops of water running down her skin. She turns around and all I can think about is filling my hands with her perky bottom and pulling her against my growing erection. She quickly dons a pair of sweet pants with a black tee. Turns off the lights and makes her way the bed. She slides in between the sheets and scoots to the far end of the bed.

"Draco, come to bed." She looks over to the corner I'm standing in. And my throat is suddenly dry but I quickly take the spell off myself.

Hermione Pov:

I watch as Draco suddenly appears before me. He is obviously surprised that I knew he was there. "I didn't really expect you to stay away from me tonight. Part of me hoped you would but the other part knew you would find a way to me. Well, are you going to come to bed?" I ask as I pat the space next to me. He takes off his shoes, jacket, tie, and over shirt. He slowly approaches me and sits on the end of the bed.

"I was expecting you to hex me the minute you saw me, not ask me to bed." He says

"Draco despite what you think I don't hate you. I never stopped loving you and I am not stupid. Between Pansy and your mother, I know that the rumors of the love potion are true." I mutter as I look at the bed

"Then why have you stayed away for so long?" he asks as his hand finds my own. Oh I have missed his touch. It sends sparks down my spine.

"I was scared. Scared that you had gotten over me. Scared that you would break my trust again. You have to understand. That day you broke my heart, logically I know it was the potion talking but emotionally. My heart remembers the words that came from your voice and the look of disgust on your face. I never want to be parted from you but it will take some time before I can fully trust your feelings for me. But three months when I got the letter regarding the Marriage Law, I knew that it was destiny. I wasn't happy without you in my life. Don't make me regret this." I confess

He gets into the bed with me and pulls me into his body, curving an arm around me. "I'm not going anywhere darling. I love you. I know you were broken but I won't let that happen again. As long as I have you in my arms, I'm happy." He whispers and kisses the top of my head.

Draco Pov:

I feel the tension leave her body as she falls asleep. Never in my dreams had I imagined these turn of events. I had her in my arms albeit she doesn't realize she can truly trust on my love for her. I will have to prove it to my little witch. I fall asleep with my fingers running through her hair.\

Inspiration for the Dance Numbers:

14 years of Peace: Children- Escala

Rebirth of Voldemort: Our Solemn Hour- Within Temptation

A New Order of the Phoenix: Fuego-Bond

Fred & George Rebellion: The Howling- Within Temptaion

Dumbledore's End: Adagio for Strings- Escala

Ministry Taken: At the Gates of Manala-Apocalyptica

Hogwarts: A Year in Fear: Lacrymose-Evanescence

Battle: Planet Hell- Nightwish

A Brave Elf: Clubbed to Death-Escala

Harry's Walk: Valley of Sins- Epica

End of Voldemort: Nemo-Nighwish

Remembrance: Finding Beauty-Escala

The Red dress worn by Hermione during the Battle dances is the outfit of the dancer in Adelle's "Rolling in the Deep".

**Names of the dancers:**

Nicollette Jacques

Hermione Marc

Aradia Etienne

Raine Talon

Amara Vane

Ryssa Wulf

Camilla Basile

Sophia Remi

Iyla Fynn

Olivia Julian


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco POV**

The sun peeking through the windows and hitting me right at my face. Upon waking up I realized that I had a woman in my arms. "Who in the world…" The events from last night played over in my mind and I realized that I was in a hotel room. Hermione's hotel room to be exact. Her back pressing against my stomach, my hand under her tank top cupping her breast, and my hard erection nestled against her lower back. My right arm wound around her waist. I tightened my grip around her waist and breast, pulling her closer to my body. She let out a soft moan as she pressed her bum against my hard erection. All I wanted to do was remove the layers of clothing. I needed to be inside her tight sheath. I needed her to show her how much she means to me. How lonely the last 5 years had been. Pushing my hand against her thin pair of silk panties protecting her, I knew that she was affected by my presence just as I was with hers. A soft moan passed through my lips as I cupped her. _Slytherin's snake_. She was drenched; her silk panties serving as little more than a dam. . I wanted nothing more than to push aside her panties and plunge my straining cock into her wet, tight folds. Have her wake to me taking her. But she would be angry if I did. We needed to talk and reach an understanding. But as I lay there, I could feel the bonding magic of the marriage law pushing me to claim her. Brand her. Hell, squeeze out her shorts and let the wet, hot liquid pour down my throat. The smell of her cinnamon arousal doubled the amount of blood rushing towards my erection. So hard to the point of extreme pain, I was aware of every small movement her body made. My cock strained over my boxers, feeling the silky fabric covering her bum. My hand pushed inside her panties, my fingers probing her entrance. Running over her outer lips, spreading her wet heat. I snapped back to reality and realized that I needed to get out of there. Hermione would be angry to waking up alone but it would pale in comparison if she woke to me inside of her. She would feel even more distrust towards me and my actions. I lightly probed her entrance with my fingers, cupping a fair bit of the liquid. I inserted a second finger and she released a breathy moan that had me drawing blood from my own lips as I tried to control my hunger for her. Bringing those fingers to my lips, I slowly licked them clean. _She tastes the same but different, a spicy sweetness_. I quickly scribbled a note containing an excuse of my departure. Gathering up my things, I took one last look at her. She had moved to the spot my body had been. Bending down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, I realized that her tank top had twisted, revealing her taut nipple. "Bloody Hell!" My body froze; my mouth went dry as I weighed the pros/cons to taking that perfect nipple into my mouth. Suddenly I'm in my bathroom at the Manor, freeing my cock from the boxers, pumping furiously up and down. Closing my eyes, I remember it all. Sweat falls down my face as I increase my movements, shouting her name as my seed explodes from my cock onto the cabinet in front of me. Collapsing into my bed, I dream of the coming hours of pleasure that will come once I claim my witch.

**Hermione POV**

"I've completely lost it. I let him stay the night when I should never have done so." Hermione said as she took a sip from her coffee

"Sweetie is it really that horrible? I mean you love him and I'm assuming he loves you" whispered Nicolette as Jacques joined them for breakfast.

"What's horrible?" asked Jacques

"I let Draco spend the night" I said as I stared down at my scrambled eggs.

"Bloody hell!"

"We just slept. Nothing more but it shouldn't have happened." I said

"But it was going to happen eventually. I mean besides the fact you have to marry by the end of the year, you two love each other." Nicolette inserted as Jacques began to fill his plate with food

"I know that I love him but I'm not sure he feels the same way. I let the man who broke my heart back into my bed without knowing his feelings towards me. I reached a new low. A pathetic new low brought on by last night's emotional performance." I confessed

"You are not. You took comfort in the arms of the man that you love and he loves you."

"Then why did I wake up alone!" I hissed quite loudly "if he really loves me, than why did I wake up alone with only a note to prove that I wasn't dreaming the events of last night."

"What does it say?" Nicolette asked

Hermione reached into her pocket and tossed the crumpled up note across the table to Nicolette who read the letter aloud so Jacques could know what was written.

_My Love,_

_ I'm sorry that you have woken up alone this morning. I had every intention of having you waking up in my arms. However, there has been an emergency at Malfoy-Zabini Inc. that I must attend to. I will return to the hotel as soon as possible._

_ With love,_

_ Draco_

"Sweetie, he didn't want to leave you. An emergency came up." Nicolette calmly stated

"Or he woke up before I did and was disgusted with himself for his poor choice in staying the night with me?"

"Why do you always assume the worst? That story is completely far from the truth. A man never regrets waking up with his arms around the he loves." Jacques said

"I know that logically but my heart is having trouble believing that." I confessed

"Well there isn't anything that can be done until Draco returns to the hotel. So I say we stop analyzing this situation and make our way to meet with the real estate agent in Diagon Alley." Nicolette said

"Oh I had completely forgotten that we were meeting with her today regarding the dance studio. We should head out then."

"But his letter says that he will return for her at the hotel." Jacques said

"Oh sweetie, I don't intend to make it that easy for him. If he wants to see me, he'll find me or he'll just wait at the hotel. I'm not some pureblood twit who will wait around for him." Hermione announced

**Draco POV**

*_Tap Tap_* Draco opened his eyes and saw an owl outside his window. "Scourgify" he muttered as he walked over to the window. The owl dropped its letter and Draco quickly opened it finding out that his assistant was being overrun with reporters regarding the return of Hermione. _Great, now it'll be hours before I can have her. _Draco quickly dressed and apparated to his office.

After the initial confusion of apparating, he realized that his assistant was not exaggerating. Dozens of owls fluttered around the offices carrying letters. And in the reception area sat a dozen reporters badgering Raven, his assistant.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to comment on the return of Ms. Granger?"

"When can the Wizarding world expect your wedding to take place?"

"I have no comment on the matter. Now seeing that you are all trespassing on private property, I suggest you leave before my security force arrives." Draco announced Very slowly the reporters filed out of the building.

"I am very sorry sir for their presence this morning. I know that we were to have the week off but I came to work to pick up some last minute reports and then the reporters forced themselves inside the building." Raven explained as she took the letters from the owls and put them directly into the fire.

"No problem Raven. I'm just as surprised as you at their actions although I shouldn't have been."

"So it is true Mr. Malfoy?" she asked "Yes it is. Hermione has returned to the Wizarding World. She was one of the dancers in last night's celebration/memorial ballet. The entire audience was in shock except for my mother." Draco calmly stated.

"Well, your mother does know all. It's a bit terrifying to be honest." Raven stated just as a pop was heard and there appeared Blaise Zabini. "Mr. Malfoy & Mr. Zabini, I'll be leaving now."

"See you next week Raven." Draco replied as she apparated out of the room.

"What are you doing here Blaise?"

"Just received Raven's owl. Looks like it's taken care of. So what is your plan now? " Blaise replied

"My plan?" I asked

"Your plan to win over that very testy witch of yours?"

"I'm not sure as of yet. I had no idea she would be there last night, let alone dancing in the ballet. She has changed into a woman during the last 5 years."

"Yes she has. Potter and the Weasleys were all shocked by the events of last night. They tried storming backstage during the intermission but upon learning that they could not get passed the protection spells they received a letter. It was from Hermione stating that they couldn't pass the spells and would see them on Wednesday night. Funny how well she still knows them without having been around in the last 5 years. I did notice that they were not the only ones who received a letter from Hermione." Blaise said with a devilish smirk towards Draco

"Yes, I did receive a letter from her as well." Draco replied as he pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses from her cabinet.

"Well what did it say?" Blaise asked as he took his glass from Draco

"When did you become such a gossipy witch, Blaise?" Draco said before taking a shot of liquid.

"Obviously today, you ass."

"She wrote that I also would not be able to get past the protection spells. That being a "Malfoy" wouldn't get me backstage. Little minx. She also asked that I not storm after her at the end of the show. I was going to give her space until I saw her surrounded by security and hanging onto some man's arm as the dancers walked to the apparition point. My mother must have known I'd changed my mind to give her some space. She told me that the dancers were at our hotel and what room Hermione was in. I apparated to the hotel and opened her room. She turned off the shower just as I completed the disillusion spell on myself. She comes out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel; and flimsy one at that, and flaunts her naked body around. She did it on purpose! After her little show ended she looked in the direction of the corner I was in and tells me to join her in the bed. I lifted the spell and stood there, waiting for her to hex me but she instead she informs me that she doesn't hate me. In fact she is in love with me."

"How in the hell does that work? You break her heart, kissed Astoria in front of the entire Great Hall, and causing her to disappear from the face of the planet for 5 years." Blaise countered

"Thanks for the reminder, mate."

"You are most welcome. I thought for sure she'd inflict some sort of spell on your worthless hide."

"Yes well, apparently she does not hate me as much as everyone seemed to believe. And even though the information regarding the love potion and my father's involvement were kept secret, she knows the truth. She has been informed of the whole grievous affair by my mother and by Pansy."

"Bloody hell! Pansy has spoken to her and told you nothing"

"Yes well I will be talking to Pansy about her lack of allegiance towards her Slytherin brethren." Draco said.

"So what's the plan?" Blaise asks

"Well she loves me and "never wants to be parted" from me but she has no trust in me. I have to regain her trust by proving my devotion and love for her. And leaving her this morning isn't going to help matters."

"Well, good luck with that mate. I'll see you back at the office next week." Blaise mutters as he apparates away.

_Yup, I'll need all the help I can get. _Looking at the clock on the wall, I notice that it is now 1:00pm. _No time like the present to prove myself. _I close my eyes and apparate to the hotel's lobby.

*_Knock knock_* "Hermione, let me in"

* _Knock_* "You are being completely ridiculous. Let me in so we can talk."

"Hermione isn't here" a soft voice says behind me

"What?" I reply, turning around

"She, Jacques, and Nicolette have left to go look at how the construction of their dance studio is coming along."

"Dance studio? What dance studio?"

"The one being built in the new block of Diagon Alley. Right next door to the new Quidditch shop."

"Oh thank you, um?"

"Rayne." She says

"Thank you, Rayne."

"You are welcome Mr. Malfoy. And good luck" she continues softly "Some advice since she is technically your fiancée. Jacques is just a dear friend of hers. He was the first friend she had after she fled from England. They have never dated or anything of the sort. He is engaged to Nicolette. Be sure to treat Jacques and Nicolette with kindness."

I politely nodded before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Making my way through the overcrowded streets toward the area being remodeled. There is a fence surrounded the building. I start walking toward to the back of the building and bump into a woman. The force of the collision pushes us over and I turn the witch in my arms to take the brunt of the impact upon myself. Looking down at the petite woman in my arms, I realize that she is vaguely familiar yet I've never met her. "Nicolette, are you alright?" the man asks as he pulls the woman from the ground.

"Oh yes, Jacques I'm perfectly fine. This nice gentleman took the brunt of the fall" she reveals as I stand up shaking the dirt from my pants.

"Well, thank you sir. My fiancée tends to not watch where she is going." He discloses as Nicolette slaps him playfully on the shoulder "I do not!" she counters.

"Yes you do sweetheart but it's one of the reasons I love you." He says with a smirk.

Ignoring her fiancée the woman approaches me with her hand out "My name is Nicolette and this smug man is my fiancé Jacques."

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Draco Malfoy." I reply

Her eyes go wide as she shouts, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Please ignore her Draco, everyone does." Jacques mutters as he watches his crazy witch

"You must be here looking for Hermione aren't you?" he asks

"Yes I am. Rayne told me that I could find her here." I answer

"She is around back taking a look at one of the molding on the pillars." He replies

"Oh well thank you." I begin to make my way towards the back as I hear Jacques mentioning to Nicolette that if I harm Hermione, he'll kill me after she does.

Turning the corner I walk upon my witch studying a pillar. She looks breathtaking. Her blonde hair is flowing in the breeze. _I won't ever get use to the effect she has on me. _She quickly turns around having heard someone approach.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" she asks as she begins to fiddle with her scarf

"I was told that I could find you here at your dance studio. You are opening a studio?"

"Well, Jacques, Nicollette and I are. It's in the early stages." She answers as I begin to walk towards her

"That's great, Hermione" I respond as I stop with less than a foot between us. She begins to bite her lip as she looks down at the ground, and wraps her arms around herself as she takes a step back. I take a step forward and she quickly looks up while taking another step back. I step forward again.

"Sweetheart what is wrong?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know how to act around you." She mutters

"Are you scared of me?" I quietly ask reaching for her hand

"No. I'm scared of myself. Of not being enough for you. Of getting hurt again." She says as she places her hand in mine.

"I'm scared too. Scared that this is a cruel dream and you will be gone when I wake. Scared that I may frighten you with the intensity of my desire." I respond as I bring her hand up to my face and kiss her palm. "Sweetheart you are more than enough for me. You are everything I have ever wanted and so much more. You have never left my mind. Even when I was under that potion, I was trying to fight it inside but nothing worked. Seeing you in so much pain destroyed me."

"I should have known something was wrong. That you really did love me but it never made sense for you to love me. It made sense to me in that moment when I saw you with Astoria that you had used me for your own gain. Had played on my emotions. And when you called me a _mudblood_, it had never hurt so much as it did then." She whispered as she held back tears.

I pulled her into my arms and wrapped them around her as I felt her tears fall upon my shirt. "Darling you couldn't have known. None of us knew my father would resort to such measures. And you are not a _mudblood_, you are a powerful witch who has captured my heart and torments my body." I pull her chin up so I can look at her eyes "And I will prove to you that I truly love you. I will have no doubts between us. But we have to be honest with each other." She quickly nods.

"Now that that has been discussed..." Draco captured her lips with his own. His kiss was hard and urgent. One of his hands ran down the length of her body and settled, cupping her perfect bottom. He used that hand to pull her against himself as his other hand tunneled through her hair. His tongue sweeping over her lips asking for entrance as he moved his hand from her bum, to push against her aching core. She let out a breathy moan allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had pushed me against the nearest wall as explored my body with his hands. His lips making their way down my neck.

"Do you have any idea how I've missed you?" he moans out as his mouth nips at my collar bone.

"I've missed you too" his eyes burn into mine, determining whether I am telling the truth or not. After a minute, Draco resumed his exploration of her sensitive skin. His right hand slipped under my shirt, cupping my lace-clad breast.

"Draco, we can't do that here!" I say as I push him away.

"I don't care, I need you so badly. I've needed you for five years."

I stifle a moan as he pushes his hips against my body.

"Please love, grant me some relief. I'm going crazy. I nearly attacked you this morning." He says as he runs his hand through my hair.

"Is that why I woke up alone?"

"I couldn't take it, being so close to you. My body intertwined with yours. I had to leave before I did something unforgiveable."

"Oh really? And what would have been so unforgiveable?" I ask as I brush my lips over his ear

"Naked, with my cock pounding into your wet core. My hands pumping your breasts. I would have kissed you as you screamed awake in pleasure. But we hadn't talk and I refuse to fuddle this relationship up. We have already spent enough time apart and I …"

Running my tongue over his lips quiets him instantly "sounds like a wonderful way to wake up." I whisper and then walk outside his grasp fixing my hair.

"You enjoy this, don't you!" he says as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I whisper, trying to present an air of innocence.

"Don't play dumb Hermione. We both know you are not. You enjoy having me walk around, my arousal for you clearly on display for all the world to see." He mutters as he bites my ear

"Well you do have to pay for five years of my exile."

That's enough to douse the fire inside him and withdraw his arms. Running his hand through his hair, "still on that are we. I thought we were going to leave the mistakes of the past in the past" he says laced with anger

I have to make him believe me. Walking over to him, placing my hands on both side of his face, I make him look down at me. "Draco, I was just joking. I guess it was too soon. I know that you are sorry and I am sorry too. I don't want to dwell on it. But it did happen. And though I do love you, I am hesitant. The last five years we have grown into new people. We need to know those new people."

"Alright love, how about we grab an early dinner?"

"Well, I had made plans with Nicolette and Jacques that I join them."  
>"Bring him along; it's about time we become mates" says a male voice from behind. Turning around I see that Jacques and Nicolette have rejoined us.<p>

"I would enjoy that immensely." Draco says as he takes my hand. I smile up at him and begin to follow Nicolette and Jacques.

Once we are back on the pebbled street of Diagon Alley, cameras and reporters swarm our small group.

"Miss Granger, where have you been the last 5 years?"

"Why did you leave abruptly? Was it because of Ronald Weasley?"

"Do you intend to follow the orders of the ministry and marry a Death Eater?" Draco stiffens next to me.

"Bloody Hell! Not that it is any of your business but I did not disappear for 5 years due to Ron. Draco was never a follower of Voldemort, so no I don't plan on marrying a Death Eater. I plan to marry Draco Malfoy." Turning to Jacques, I flash a wink. "Draco hold on to me." Apparating us out of Diagon Alley.

"Where are we?" Draco asks as he looks around

"We are in muggle London."

"Why?"

"Because no one here knows anything about Hermione or you, so we can enjoy our afternoon" remarks Nicolette.

Going to the nearest restaurant, Hermione and Draco sat across from Nicolette and Jacques. A waitress promptly states the specials of the day.  
>"I'll have the filet mignon with mashed potatoes. Nicolette?"<p>

"I'll have the grilled chicken and avocado salad with the side salad."

"Hermione go next, I'm still looking."

"Alright I'll have the club sandwich with the salad. Draco what's wrong?"

"I have no idea what to order."

"It's not that hard."

"Well love, I've never eaten in such an establishment. What exactly are mashed potatoes?" he asks

"They are heaven mate"

"Thank you Jacques, so enlightening." I remark "Draco, how about the same as Jacques?"

"Alright, I'll get the same as him."

The waitress walks away and I quietly flick my wand in order to muffle our conversation.

"So Draco, Hermione has told us a bit about your dealings during the last five years."

"You kept tabs on me?" he smirks

"Not so much tabs but Pansy would let me know what was going on in your life."

"Let's discuss that piece of information shall we. You fled England, didn't communicate with the Potters or the Weasley's but you did with exchange letters with Pansy and Neville. Why? You hated Pansy."

"Oh you're talking about the cute couple who came to our performance last year?" Nicolette added

"YOU MET WITH PANSY!" Draco shouted making me flinch

"Calm down Draco. Yes me and Pansy have owled back and forth during the last five years. Yes she and Neville came to Monte Carlo last summer."

"Why, love. Why her and not me?"

"I couldn't owl you! You were engaged to that hag when I began to communicate with Pansy. I'll start from the beginning. At the end of the battle, after I saw you with Astoria, I began to walk. Eventually I came upon Pansy being attacked by a group of death eaters because of her father's failures. I stunned them all and began to help her to the hospital wing. As we were climbing up the stairs, we came upon Neville. He took Pansy from me and carried her to the hospital wing. The next morning I went to see how she was. She was awake and talking with Neville. She noticed that I had been crying and had heard about your engagement. She couldn't believe it. She said that you had told her about us. She was so sure that you had loved me. She got so worked up that she tried getting up from the bed to beat some sense into you" I paused as Draco laughed and muttered "sounds like Pansy." "Anyways I began to help Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. It helped me get through the following days. I watched as the romance between her and Neville grew. I knew he had always had a thing for her but had been afraid. She became the only person that I could talk to. She knew all my secrets. Two weeks after the battle, I had learned of my parents' death and days after that, the Daily Prophet featured a story regarding you and Astoria getting engaged with a picture of you proposing to her. I couldn't take it. I told Neville and Pansy that I had to leave. She understood but asked that I wait until after their wedding. I'm the reason they got married two weeks later. You didn't attend because Pansy refused to invite Astoria. I walked down the aisle as her maid of honor. Then I left. Once I got on my feet, we began to owl back and forth weekly. A year later the incident with the love potion had occurred. She had heard everything from your mother and relayed it to me. She tried to get me to return to England but I couldn't. The image of you and Astoria had been burned in my head."

A few tears fell from my eyes as I stared into Draco's eyes. He wiped the tears from my eyes "I'm so sorry love. I would do anything to burn that image out of your head. I love you. I have since Third year and always will. I'm not perfect but I will never let you go again." He pulls me into a hug as he kisses my forehead.

"Love, why did you become a blonde?"

"Why, do you hate it?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite. It's created a whole new list of fantasies." he whispered

"Well when I left England, I had no idea where to go. I took out a map of Europe and pointed randomly and it landed on Monte Carlo. I got an apartment and began to explore the city. I wandered into the dance performing studio. On the way out, I bumped into Jacques and we became friends."

"I'm the reason no one knew who she really was. Complete makeover thanks to my sister. Long, blonde hair and an eye changing spell plus she invented a new spell that helped with the secrecy."

"Of course she did. What is the spell Hermione?"

"Well, the blonde hair and blue eyes really helped in my disguise but my face was still recognizable. So I created a spell that modified my facial features slightly only when someone who I didn't trust with my identity was looking at me. As I learned to trust the other dancers and teachers at the school, I revealed my identity to them. I removed that spell last night before the performance."

"Wait, my mother saw you performing when she visited Monte Carlo."

"I guess the spell knew I could trust her somehow"

"I do believe that I am full" announced Jacques

"I knew it would happen eventually" giggled Nicolette

"I am going to run to the restroom" I said as I kissed Draco on the check

"Oh me too" Nicolette quickly caught up to me

"Before the ladies return, I have something to say to you Draco. Five years ago, Hermione was a broken shell. When I ran into her that first day, I knew who she was and also that she was running from something. She has built a good life for herself. She is beloved by all the dancers and directors. We are opening a dance studio in Diagon Alley. It's really important to her. What I'm trying to say is that, if you do something that breaks her again, I will retaliate towards you."

"I won't."

"Yes well actions speak better than words" muttered Jacques as the women returned.

"Well this has been a wonderful night. Can't believe we talked so late. Nicolette and I are off to begin organizing our new flat. We will see the pair of you at the Remembrance Ball at Hogwarts in 3 days?"

I held my breath; would he want to attend together?

**DRACO POV**

"Of course we will. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I remark

Nicolette and Jacques apparated instantly.

"Draco, if you would rather attend separately than that is alright with me"

Looking down at Hermione, I see her vulnerability that Jacques advised me of. She hadn't had this 5 years ago and hadn't opted for it. It had been created and planted by me.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. You are mine and I intend to keep things that way. Speaking of which, I would like to ask you something of importance."

"Yes?"

"I want you to move into the Manor with me. I have my own wing so we will never be disrupted or anything. You don't have to agree but earlier you commented to the Press that you were going to marry me and since you will eventually be there, why not now. And just so you know, the Manor doesn't look like it did that dreadful day. Mother completely redecorated it. Put the annoying portraits in a blocked off room. We even pay the elves as well and they are treated properly, I know how …"

Hermione places her hand over my mouth, stopping me "Draco, I would to."

"Is your stuff still at the hotel?"

"No I shrank it. It is in my purse."

Placing my lips upon hers, I quickly apparate us to my room at the Manor. Hermione breaks the kiss as she looks around. The room no longer holds any reminiscence of Pureblood arrogance. Books from wizards and muggles line my bookshelves.

"Draco, why do you have scarlet sheets?"

"Oh well, after the Astoria incident I burned the furniture from my room including my bed. This bed was meant for you. I knew I'd find you eventually. Plus the color brought me peace while I slept because it reminds me of you. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you Draco" she confesses as she wraps her arms around me. I hear her mutter something into my chest but it's too muffled.

"What did you say love?"

"I know you probably want to have sex but I'm not sure I am ready yet. Besides tomorrow I plan on seeing the Weasleys, Potters, and Longbottoms. I'm quite nervous. Would you be able to come with me?"

"Of course, I'm all yours."

"Don't you have to work?" she asks

"I'm the boss and we have the next week off. I'm going to go get some tea to help you sleep."

Walking out of my room, I make my way into the kitchen.

"Hello Mother."  
>"Aren't we cheery this evening Draco. I take it you have been with Hermione all this time."<p>

"Why yes I have. She is currently up in our room. She has agreed to move in and marry me."

"Have a good night son."

"Night mother". I quickly finish the tea and make my way up to my room. As I walk through the door, Hermione is standing with her back towards the door. She is browsing through the books on my shelves. She's changed into a silk night dress that barely covers her round bum.

"Of course the bookshelf would distract you from my presence. May have to move the books down the hall." She quickly turns around, placing her hands on her hips._ Bloody Hell, it barely covers her breasts. How am I supposed to not sleep with her? _I feel myself harden.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm just joking love. I won't move the books. Now drink the tea while I change."

Grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms, I head into the bathroom. I take a deep breath as I open the door. She is sitting in the bed with the covers pulled down as she sips the tea. Her eyes turn towards me as she hears me enter. Her eyes move down my body and back up to my face.

"No fair Draco"  
>"No fair what?" I say back as I join her in the bed<p>

"You cannot strut around with no shirt on!"

"Oh and why is that? Does it bother you?" Taking the tea from her hands, I place it on the nightstand next to her.

"No of course not. I'm just worried you might get sick from the cold." She whispers as I crawl over to where she is, placing my hands on both sides of her head as I lean over her.

"Honey, I am in no way close to being cold." I whisper as my lips are over hers.

"Draco" she whispers and then surprises me as she pulls me down on top of her. She thrusts her tongue inside my mouth. Pulling away my mouth is the hardest thing I've done in my life. Why does she insist that I am some sort of saint? I'm a Slytherin not a Hufflepuff.

"Hermione, stop. Remember you didn't want this right now."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please don't be mad" I see tears begin to form in her eyes

"Baby, I could never be mad at you. I find it ironic that I'm the one insisting on not making love tonight but I could never be mad towards you. Why do you keep insisting that you are going to do something to anger me?"  
>"When you left me five years ago, I believed that it was because I had done something wrong. I know that the potion was involved but there is still some part of me that is afraid that if I say or do the wrong thing, that you will leave again."<p>

Pulling her into my arms, I stare into her eyes "Listen to me love, there is nothing that you could say or do, that would make me leave you. The last five years have been hell and even if we have arguments, I won't leave. It isn't going to be easy because I want you to stand up for what you want. I want you to be confident knowing that you can say anything to me. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too. And I better not wake up alone again." She whispers as she lays her head down on my chest and begins to fall asleep.

"Of course not, love." I whisper in reply as I pull her closer to my body. "You'll never wake up alone."


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, love. Everything will go great."

"20 minutes until I'm due at the Burrow and my body won't stop shaking."  
>Draco grabs me and pulls me into his arms, trying to calm my body.<br>"Draco, they are probably so angry with me. I just left, for five years. Nothing. The only family I have left is going to abandon me like I abandoned them." I whisper as tears begin to fall out of my eyes

"Hermione, they are not. They love you and have missed you. Everything will be alright, I'll be there with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I won't even let their voices rise towards you. After all, I'm the reason you left, so they won't be angry at you. Blimey I haven't even apologized to them about the whole ordeal."

"Stir clear of Ginny, she'll most likely be the worse. I communicated with Pansy Parkinson but not her. How do I face her when I tell her that?"

"Head on, just like you did Bellatrix and the Deatheaters. We should get going sweetheart." He kisses my forehead as we apparate out of the Manor and land down the road from the Burrow. We begin to walk towards the Burrow and then all of the sudden the door bursts opens and Ginny is running towards me. I begin to run towards to her and then we are hugging and crying.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." I mutter as we pull apart

"All that matters is that you are here now. Come on, Harry and Ron are waiting on the porch."

I turn towards the porch and see Ron and Harry standing there and the remaining Weasleys and Longbottoms are anxiously watching as I make my way towards Harry and Ron. Stopping in front of them, I can't look in their eyes.

"Hello Harry, Ron." I say as I look down at the ground. I see their feet move towards mine and suddenly their arms are wrapped around me.

"Welcome home Hermione." Harry whispers into my ear

"Come on, mom's going to be angry with us if we keep her waiting." Ron and Harry pull me into the Burrow and I am buried in a sea of hugs.

"Hermione, my dear. So wonderful to have you back in the family. You were very much missed." Molly says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Granny, why is everyone sad?"

I'm caught off guard as I look down to Molly's side and see a young boy with black hair and green eyes pulling on Molly's dress.

"James…" I whisper as a feel tears begin to fall. I missed his birth and first birthday. It is in this moment that I realize just how cruel the last five years have been. By this point Draco has wrapped his arms around me as I stare at the small boy.

"James this is your Aunt Hermione. She has been gone for 5 years and we are all just very happy that she is home again." Harry explains as he picks up his son and walks towards me

"Hello James."

He stares at me and then turns back towards his dad who nods towards him and then his little arms are around my neck.  
>"Hi, Aunt Mione. I'm James Potter."<p>

Molly begins to push everyone into the living room where James insists on sitting next to me and Draco sits on the other side of me. Everyone quiets down as Harry clears his throat

"Hermione, I think we all have some questions. Why don't you fill us in on the story?"

As I begin to retell my story, I glance up and Pansy gives me a small smile of support.

An hour later the room is silent.

"Well, dinner is ready, why don't we move into the backyard?"  
>After everyone was seated.<br>"So you were communicating with Pansy and Neville this whole time?" Ginny asks as she sits next to Harry

"Yes I was. I'm sorry. It wasn't fair to you Ginny and nothing I say or do will make it better. They didn't push me to return to England once Draco was off the potion. I love you all but if you had known where I was, you would have dragged me back and I wasn't ready for that."

"Hermione, it's alright. I have you now." Ginny says as she squeezes my hand

"I just can't believe that you agree to marry this Slytherin git." Ron says as he points to Draco and I see Daphne smack the back of his head

"Well Ron, it appears you are also engaged to a Slytherin."

"Yes, well she is prettier than Draco and never has been a ferret."  
>"Oi watch it Weasley. Your talking to the future Mrs. Malfoy." Draco finally speaks up<p>

"Bloody hell, who would have thought you and Mione would be getting married. Or me and Daphne."  
>"Or me and Neville" inserts Pansy<p>

"Well we all saw that one coming; he was in love with you since the Yule Ball." Harry counters

"And you had a thing for him as well Pansy" said Blaise as he wraps his arms around Luna

"Be quiet Blaise, you were never supposed to let anyone know that! What about you, following Luna around during the Battle making sure she was alright and you had never even spoken to the girl." Pansy shouts as she throws a pillow towards Blaise

Everyone goes quiet as all eyes turn towards the dark-skinned Slytherin and the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Blaise, you never told me about that. Why would you do such a thing? You didn't know me then. We didn't speak until after the marriage law was revealed." Luna quietly asked

"Thanks Pansy. Luna I knew everything about you. We once collided in the middle of the hall during that horrible year. Everyone was scared of the Slytherins and when I looked down at you, you looked up at me and there wasn't any fear in your eyes. You smiled at me; no one had smiled towards me in months. You were this angel that couldn't be clouded with the darkness that filled Hogwarts. It was then that I began to learn who you were and began protecting you."

"Since when did you become so whipped Blaise?" asked Draco sarcastically

"And you aren't? You searched for Hermione for years and refused to give up."  
>"Yes well, a Malfoy always gets what he wants."<p>

Suddenly Neville is stand and raising his glass, "I would like to make an announcement, not to overshadow Hermione's return but me and Pansy have something to share and have been waiting for the day when Hermione was back. My beautiful wife is pregnant, with twin girls."

The women at the table all jump out of their seats and rush over to Pansy to congratulate her.

"Pansy how far alone are you?" I ask  
>"I am four months along. I have been using a concealing charm."<p>

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because I wanted you in front of me when I asked you to be their Godmother." She says as she begins to cry and suddenly I begin to cry as well.

"Of course I will be. I would love nothing more."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" I turn around and am met with Ginny who is holding a sleeping James.

"Will you be attending the Hogwarts Ball?"

"Yes she will be on the arm of the most good-looking Slytherin." Draco chimes in as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oi Daphne's already got a date ferret." Ron yells as Daphne pulls him away towards the apparition point

"Yes I will be Ginny. I haven't yet picked out a dress…"  
>"WHAT? The ball is in 3 days!"<p>

"I know. It's just with rehearsals, the dance studio, and dealing with some unresolved issues I haven't been able to get one."

"Well then it's a good thing that I am one of the top Wizarding fashion designers. Come by the studio tomorrow afternoon and we can find you something." Ginny says.

"Alright I'll swing by. Thanks Ginny."

"We should get going love." Draco whispers to me

A day later…

Hermione found herself walking down Diagon Alley, with Nicolette, towards Ginny's studio.

"Are you sure this is alright that I am coming with you?" Nicolette asked

"Of course it is. I want my friends from both lives to know each other. Plus you are in need of a dress as badly as I am"

"Tis true and Ginny's collection is to die for!" Nicolette squealed in excitement

Opening the door to the studio, Hermione say Ginny sorting through multitudes of dresses. She also saw that Pansy, Luna, and Daphne were seated down drinking tea.

"Hello Pansy, Luna, and Daphne. This is a lovely surprise."

"Oh yes we decided to make it a girl's day once we learned you didn't have a dress" Luna replied

"That's great! Ladies this is my friend Nicolette. She didn't have a dress either so I brought her along with me. Nicolette this is Luna, Pansy, Ginny, and Daphne"

"Pleasure to meet you all. Hermione has told me wonderful stories about you"

"That's frightening" replied Pansy as she stood up

"Pansy you're pregnant." Hermione screamed as she saw Pansy's unconcealed stomach.

"I'm as huge as a whale and still only halfway through pregnancy. Twins are rough"

"Stop the chitchatting, we've got dresses to try on" Ginny said as she pushed Nicolette and Hermione towards the changing rooms.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I should have told you this earlier but I want to return to my original hair color. I know that it could change what dress will actually look good but I think it is time to bring that part of me back"

"Of course Mione. Plus it is the hair that first attracted Draco to you. I believed he called a bird's nest your first year"

Hermione giggled as she muttered a spell and her hair changed from long and blonde to long and chestnut brown with slight waves.

"Aw it has become much more manageable. I think I have the perfect dress for you" Ginny said as she returned to the dress racks and began searching for a dress. A couple minutes later, Ginny emerged with a plum gown in one hand and a charcoal dress for Nicolette. Moments later Hermione emerged from behind the curtain.

"It's beautiful Ginny but doesn't the slit seem a bit…"

"Sexy" implied Pansy

"I was going to go with over the top"

"You are wearing a G. W. H. original. Over the top is precisely my style. Besides this is your grand entrance back to the world and why shouldn't Draco have a little competition. A little payback" Daphne quietly responded as she fixed the back of Hermione's dress.

"Well in that case… oh Nicolette it's beautiful. That dress was made for you. Jacques won't keep his hands off you." Hermione said as she looked at her friend's high fashion dress

"Does he ever?"

"No not really. Quite sickening sometimes to be perfectly honest with you" Hermione giggled back

"Well what about you and Draco?" asked Luna

"What about me and Draco?"

"Well you and Draco were apart for 5 years, you must have…"

"She is asking whether or not you two have had sex yet" Pansy inserted cutting off Luna

"Of course not!"

"Well why not. He is the Slytherin Sex God"

"I'm fully aware of that. I haven't because I haven't told him yet"

Everyone's ears perk up

"Told him what exactly?" Ginny asks

"You haven't told him about Kamilla have you?" Pansy asked as she made eye contact

"No I haven't" I say as I begin to cry. Suddenly I'm falling to the floor, crying in the most beautiful dress as Nicolette pulls me against her shoulder. The others just sit and watch my breakdown.

"He is going to be so upset with me" I eventually get out through tears

"Pansy, who is Kamilla?"

"Hermione and Draco's four year old daughter"

"Oh no" Ginny whispers as I look up at her

"Yes everything is a mess. And I don't know what to do."

"Well firstly let's get you two out of those dresses and you can tell us the story while Kreacher and Twilla prepare us some lunch"

"I first found out that I was pregnant two days prior to the press reporting Draco's engagement to Astoria. Brightest witch of her age pregnant at 17. What a headline that would have made. Finding out about Kamilla was a big part of why I left. It all became too much for me to handle. I didn't want to have to deal with the press regarding her father's identity. She looks just like him so it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out. She is also a why I didn't return once Draco was off the potion. I was too scared that he would be upset and force us away from him. I couldn't deal with that possibility. The marriage law has forced my hand and made me come to terms that she needs her father as do I. I just know that he is going to wonder if I ever would have told him if it weren't for the marriage law. I don't know what to do. He is going to feel so betrayed by a woman who claims to love him who hides his daughter's existence from him."

"Where is she now?"

"She is being cared for by my elf Zippy at my apartment in Muggle London."  
>"Hermione Granger, founder of S.P.E.W. owns a house elf"<br>"Of course I don't own an elf. I employ an elf to care for my daughter who is well paid and treated excellent."

"Does she know who her father is?" Daphne asks

"Yes I have never hidden it. She knows everything."

"Kamilla Narcissa Malfoy is a very bright girl. 4 going on 30 and is very excited to meet her father." Nicolette lets out with a smile

"Well you are going to have to tell him and he may be mad. Draco does have a temper but he does love you and he will come to terms with his feelings."

"Yes I know. I will tell him tomorrow after the ball."

Pansy leans over and grabs my hands "It will be alright"

k


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken so long to get this going again!

* * *

><p>Hermione had been staring at herself in the mirror for the last 30 minutes fretting over her hair. It was too curly on the left side. Not curly enough on the right. She knew it was ridiculous and that she was stalling. Draco thought it was because she was nervous about facing so many people at the ball tonight but the nerves she was experiencing weren't due to the ball. They were due to her resolve to inform Draco about her daughter. Their daughter.<p>

Kamilla Narcissa Malfoy, a bright, daring little girl with blonde curls. Hermione smiled remembering earlier this afternoon when she had showed Kamilla her dress for tonight's ball. Her daughter's eyes had lit up as she had begged her mother to put it on. Her daughter was her greatest accomplishment and yet, she hadn't created the best life for her. She had only stories and pictures of her father. Tonight that was going to change though if she were honest with herself, she'd rather be facing Voldemort again rather than doing what she knew to be the right thing. She hoped that Draco would be excited yet she knew that he would feel betrayed and betrayal was the thing she least wanted to create. Hopefully, his love for her would outweigh his anger.

With a final look in the mirror, she left the room making her way to the entrance hall where Draco would be waiting.

Draco glanced again at his finely detailed watched for a third time. What on Earth could be taking her this long? Hermione wasn't the type to worry over her appearance needlessly. She would be the most beautiful witch at the Ball tonight. He supposed that it could be due to the fact that she would be facing their entire world and she would have answer their questions.

"Draco, your pacing is giving me a migraine" his mother snapped

He paused, tilting his head to the side. "Apologies, mother. Truthfully I hadn't noticed my pacing but what could be taking her so long?"

"Hush Draco. Getting ready for a ball that involves facing demons of the last five years, it's bound to be quite taxing on the poor girl. She's undoubtedly dealing with things that she hasn't yet told you about." She coolly answered.

"Things she hasn't yet told me about?" his voiced filled with concern. "What do you know mother?" he accused, his silver eyes glaring into hers.

"I know quite a bit, son. And what I do know is not something I am going to be telling you. It is Ms. Granger's business and when she is ready to tell you, she will. Trust her son, she loves you" she pointed out.

"Bloody Hell, Mother! I know she loves me but I'm afraid that at any moment she will disappear from my life again. I can't go through that again" he confessed running his hands through his hair, taking a seat on the stairs.

"I can't sleep or eat. I'm terrified that I will do something to send her packing," he admitted, tears pooling in his eyes. Fear gripped his heart. He had everything that he wanted but he couldn't quell the feeling that it would be ripped from him at any moment.

Draco didn't look up as he felt his mother sit next to him. Nor when she put her arm around him like she did when he was a child, frightened of his father. His ability to love stemmed from his mother. Without her, Draco would have ended up exactly as his father and his grandfather.

"Draco, you've always over worried about things. You just need to remember to stay calm when she does come to you with what is distressing her. Just keep your temper in check son," she advised.

"It's bad, isn't it?" he blurted

"No son, it's truly wonderful." To emphasize her point, she hugged him excitedly.

What sort of secret would be tormenting Hermione yet make his mother excited? Obviously her mother did still maintain her Slytherin qualities if she is happy at her son's fiancé's anxieties.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice of concern coming from behind him. _Breathe Draco_ he silently told himself. Standing up, he took a deep breath, and turned to see his witch.

Emotion overwhelmed him. It clenched his heart, tightened his chest. She looked amazing in the fitted plum dress. His gazed fixated on the thigh-high slit of the dress. In that moment, a wave of heat rolled through his body. Lust brighter, hotter than anything else he had felt since seeing her again. He briefly considered spending the next few hours in bed rather than at Hogwarts.

"I've never beheld a more beautiful sight than you in that gown, love" he confessed holding his hand out to her.

"Thank you. You look very dashing yourself, Draco," she replied placing her hand in his. Feeling stronger the minute their hands touched and as he pulled her into his side. She hoped by the end of the night, he would be as equally as willing to hold her after tonight.

"The dress will be even more beautiful on my floor later tonight," he whispered into her ear, his lips grazing over her skin sending electrical shocks through her system. Unable to respond, she answered with a smirk befitting a Malfoy.

"You look truly lovely my dear but we should be off. I really do hate being late to events," Narcissa interjected as the two of them had forgotten her presence in the room.

"Of course, Mother" Draco replied with a hint of sarcasm which his mother choose to ignore.

With a quick pop, his mother apparreted from the Manor to Hogwarts.

"Hold on, love" he whispered – his body coming alive as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, bringing her curves against his hard-lined body.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry! I've been out of town on work. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Draco's arm tightened around Hermione's waist drawing her back as against his chest, as their feet hit the ground. "You can open your eyes now, love. We've arrived." he whispered, his lips grazing the outer edge of her ear.<p>

"Mmmm, opening my eyes might ruin the moment" she whispered back, relaxing against his chest, lacing her hands with his.

"I'm open to returning to the Manor for the rest of the evening," he teased, moving his lips to her cheek. Ever so slowly, his free hand moved over the curves of her breasts and her flat stomach. His touch igniting fire against her body. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to stifle her fears of his impending anger and feelings of betrayal she was sure to face in the coming hours.

"I suppose we could though I do not think your mother would approve." Laughter apparent in her tone.

"You are right, as always," he admitted though reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life, alone with her. To reaquiant himself with her body. To memorize every curve once again. And her dress wasn't helping his control. It only kept reminding him how easy it would be to slid his hand inside it and gently cup her breast.

His arms loosened around her, though he still kept her body against his own. Afraid that if for a moment he let her go, she'd disappear into the night. "Shall we join the party, darling?" he said with a cheeky grin. She couldn't help but laugh at his boyhood grin. Taking his arm, he led them towards the carriages taking guests from Hogsmeade to the castle.

Draco guided her through the small crowd towards his mother's carriage. Approaching the carriage, he noticed that his mother was not alone. She sat conversing with his childhood friend and his lovely blonde Ravenclaw fiancé.

"Hello, Blaise. Luna. Fancy seeing you here." He smiled helping Hermione into the carriage and joined her, sitting next to his mother.

"Draco. Hermione." Blaise replied, his arm tightening around Luna.

"Looking handsome as usual, Blaise." Hermione noted with a small smile that had Draco raising his eyebrows. Hermione winked back rather than answer the question in the air. "Luna, your dress is stunning." Luna had chosen to wear one of Ginny's green dresses for the occasion. The dress was rather tame compared to Luna's rather odd style choices when they were back in school.

Luna blushed. "Thank you, I decided tonight was the perfect opportunity to support Blaise and his House and how far they have come in the last five years." A soft smile gracing her lips.

"And she wears my House's colors beautifully." Blaise placed a quick kiss on her lips. The occupants of the carriage conversed amongst themselves, all except Hermione. She was oddly quiet as her memory brought her back to the last time she'd been at Hogwarts. It had been run down and destroyed, exactly how she had.

Hermione had missed Hogwarts. A place filled where she had learned so much. She had learned magic spells, potions, and more but most importantly she had learned about friendship and love. The sound of wind passing through the trees pulled her from her memories as she realized that Luna was talking to her.

"Hermione, you won't want to miss this. Your first view of the castle restored." She smiled her thanks towards the woman. She wasn't surprised that Luna had picked up on her thoughts. She had always had the ability to say what someone needed to say and to know what plagued their mind.

She felt Draco tighten his arm around hers, as their carriage turned around the last bend. And then she found the castle in front of her. Her home. Her refuge. Gone was the evidence of death, fear, and destruction. Rather it now held a message of peace, beauty, and strength. It was as if she were a first year, her emotions overwhelming her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione turned her head towards Draco's voice. He stood on the ground, his hand stretched out towards her. She hadn't felt the carriage pull to a stop or Narcissa, Blaise, or Luna exiting the carriage.

"Of course, it's beautiful. The pictures Pansy sent me don't do it justice," slipping her small hand into his, she joined him on the ground. She stared at the image of the retreating carriage, unsure if she could really do this.

"Draco, I don't know if I can do this." When had she become such a coward? She wanted to run-away. To recede into the quiet. Running it seemed was her natural disposition lately. Some Gyffindor she was. Her house-mates would be appalled. Truth be told, she was appalled.

"Of course you can," Draco sent a small nod in the direction of his mother and friends, indicating that they should proceed into the Great Hall. "You are Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Malfoy. You are the brightest witch of our age, 1/3 of the Golden Trio. You can do anything and everything."

"You're right of course, but don't let that go to your head" she answered quickly.

"I would never, love." His boyhood smirk making a second appearance as humor laced his words. "Shall we head in Ms. Granger?" He offered her his arm.

Hermione placed her arm around his. "Let's, Mr. Malfoy."

"Your mother and her committee went all out," she observed as she paused taking in the elegance that had taken over the Great Hall. Draco simply nodded as he watched her take in the glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as the music of the string quartet filled the room. Everywhere she looked, she found familiar faces and she felt the familiar pain of guilt at those who were not.

The next half hour was spent in a flurry of emotional reunions with her friends and previous professors. Hagrid, particularly happy to see Hermione again, lifted her high in the air as he hugged her. And her ever controlled Head of House, greeted her with a hug and a few tears.

"Pansy, you're huge!" Draco exclaimed pulling his old friend in for a hug.

"I hadn't noticed, Draco" she replied with nothing but love in her voice as she rolled her eyes at the obvious comment.

Hermione marveled at how far the Wizarding World had come since she had left, as she watched the couples in front of her. Her friends. The Marriage Law hadn't created quite a protest as she had thought it would. It seemed that just like the Sorting Hat knew which House to place a student, it also knew which witch and wizard should be together.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" She recognized the voice as they slid into Draco's empty seat, pulling her eyes from the dance floor where Draco was dancing with his mother.

"I'm having a great time, Ron. What about you and Daphne?"

"There's our Hermione, always worried about others and forgetting herself." Ron leaned over and gentle held her hands. "How are you really doing?" his cerulean blue eyes fixed on hers.

"I'm barely holding it in, truth be told." She answered realizing that he was asking about how she was doing with the whole Kamilla/Draco situation.

"I'm so scared, Ronald. More scared than I ever was running from snatchers, Death Eaters, and that blasted snake. I've come back and yet, by tonight's end I'll be alone again."

Hermione felt Ron's warm fingers, lift her chin. "Hermione, you are not alone. You have all of us who love and care for you. And Draco loves you too. He might be angry but a few hexes from Ginny and he'll get over it. It will all work out."

"Draco, dear. Stop watching Hermione like a hawk. She is merely talking her friend." Narcissa advised as she caught her son's eyes fixated on the table to their left.

"I know, Mother. I'm just worried, that's all. Her return is bringing up so many emotions. I know she is hiding something from me and I think Weasley knows what it is." His voice sounded distant and broke his mother's heart. The poor girl had a secret and Narcissa had taken an oath not to tell her son about it but what was a mother to do?

"He is her friend. They are probably catching up. Talking about Gryffindor nonsense or something," she added hoping to lighten her only son's mind.

"I guess you are right. She hasn't had much time to talk with Ron or Harry since she has been back."

"No she hasn't." The music stopped. "It will be alright son." She whispered as she pulled her son into a hug.

Hermione's attention flew back to the dance floor as the song ended. She could tell that Draco was concerned about what she and Ron were talking about as he escorted his mother back to the table. "I hope you are right,"

"Of course, I am. I'm Ronald Weasley. Now I'm going to find my minx of fiancé." He stood with a quick kiss to her cheek, "It will work out just fine. Just get it over with." She blinked as her vision filled with the image of a blonde.

"Everything alright, love?" His hand taking one of hers, both of them needed the contact.

"Of course. I'm having a great time. Though there is one thing that would make it better," she replied.

"Oh, and what would that be?" His interest hooked by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Some fresh air. Care to join me in the courtyard?"

He didn't know what to say, so instead he kissed her. Hermione moaned in bliss. This man knew how to use his tongue to his advantage. She could kiss him all day.

His hands cupped her head as he ravished her mouth, starving for her; trying to quench his thirst from the last 5 years. His lips trailed a hot path from her lips to her ear "I would love nothing more."

"Remember how we use to meet here late at night back in 6th year?" Draco asked as he pulled Hermione into the courtyard lit by the pale moonlight.

"Yes, I've missed it," she whispered into the night. Letting Draco's voice enfold her

"Mmm…me too," he automatically replied his attention solely on the exploration of his hands.

"No, I mean just you and me. Your arms around me. The feeling of safety. Protection." She explained, pulling his arms around her tighter. Her essence sinking into his body, protected by his strength. Everyone in the Wizarding World thought she was strong, but they were wrong. Draco was much stronger than she. He had survived years in hell while she had only experienced for a short while. He held true strength.

Here it was again, her fear. Something was making her afraid. Was it him? "You belong in my arms, love. Forever and always, they will keep you safe. I will not allow anything to harm you," his smooth voice filled with gentleness.

"Draco, I have something that I need to tell you." Turning in his arms, she looked into his eyes. She stared at his eyes memorizing the look of his desire and love for her. She would need it to make it through the tumultuous storm about to rage.

He said nothing as he returned her stare.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, unable to keep his gaze. "When I left 5 years ago, I left for more reasons than you know. The day before the _Daily Prophet_ announced your engagement. I found out something, something that meant I couldn't stay here. I found out I was pregnant with your child."

At first he didn't think he'd heard her correctly. She couldn't have been pregnant. He studied her intently, and then he knew it was true. Her eyes couldn't lie to him.

"You left because you were pregnant?" His mind struggled with her news. No wonder she had left. But why hadn't she returned when she had been told about the potion. "Why didn't you return when you were told about the potion?"

"I don't know, I was scared. Scared that you would be angry with me?" Water began to fill her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't use tears against him.

"So, what you planned to never return? You planned to keep my child from me forever?" he shouted. His voice getting louder with each word.

"No! I just didn't know how to fix everything. Then the Marriage Law hap…."

Draco cut her off, his body seething with anger. "The Marriage Law? That's the reason you came back? Not because you loved me or so that I could see my child but because the law required you to."

"I'm so sorry. Please, I am so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, ask Pansy." She begged, reaching for his hands.

"Pansy knows? You confided in Pansy. What am I saying? Of course you confided in Pansy. She's your new best friend, isn't she? Tell me Hermione, do your other best friends know? Do Harry and Ron know?" He sneered, his hands closed painfully around her delicate arms. She'd have bruises in the morning but right now, he didn't give a damn.

Her eyes looked down as she tightened her lips turning her face away. She couldn't stop the silent tears from falling, not when face with his anguish at the hand of her betrayal

Ice slid into his heart. Draco was numb as the realization hit him in his stomach. "Weasley knows?! You told Weasley before you told me? You told your oaf of a best friend about MY CHILD? Always running off to him, aren't you? Seems like he is the one you need not me." He hissed, his eyes alive with pain and fury.

She fought out of his grip, reaching for him. Needing to feel he was still there. Still real. That he was still hers.

"Don't touch me! Don't you DARE touch me. Not after what you've done." He roared, pushing her hands from him.

Hermione closed her eyes as she fell. She heard the sound of her dress ripping, her skin scraping the harsh ground, and the destruction of her heart. Her tears fell as guilt and remorse engulfed her in the silence of the courtyard.


End file.
